


Cells

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [98]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Handwavy Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Max's cells are going wonky.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: quick little doodles [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Cells

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "am i your lockscreen?"

“Okay, fuck, call Michael.”

Liz was hunched over a microscope, quickly switching out the slide for a different one and then switching it again. Max didn’t know what was going on, but clearly it was pretty serious so he went to fetch her phone to call Michael. 

“Am I your lock screen?” he asked.

“You’ve been dead for six months, of course, you’re my lock screen.”

Despite Liz’s very concentrated tone, Max still smiled and slid his thumb across the screen. He pulled up Michael’s contact and put the phone to his ear before looking at Liz again. She still seemed worried as she seemed to be checking the same three things over and over again.

“What do you want, Ortecho?” 

“Is that how you answer my girlfriend?” Max asked. Liz shot him a look from across the room and he held his hand up in surrender. “Liz needs you to come to the lab.”

“Kinda busy, what’s going on?” 

“Michael said he’s busy, what’s going on?” Max repeated. Liz looked between him and the microscope, biting her bottom lip.

“I… I need a second opinion. Tell him it’s super important,” she said. Max nodded slowly and recited what she said to Michael who reluctantly agreed to come. Whenever the call ended, Max walked closer to her. 

“What’s going on, Liz?” he wondered. Liz looked up at him, eyes overly hesitant even as she peeled the gloves off her hands.

“All three of your cell samples are… changing,” she said. Max furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean, changing?”

Liz took a deep breath and looked away from him again. “I don’t know for sure, but it looks like they’re merging and then separating over and over again.”

“Well, what does that mean?” he wondered. He genuinely had no idea what that could possibly mean. Hell, if she told him that was normal, he’d believe her. This was beyond his area of expertise and, on some level, that’s what made it so fascinating when she talked about it.

“Could mean a couple of different things,” she said, shrugging, “But it looks like, to me, at least, that they’re trying to become something different. It’s like, instead of gradually replenishing dead cells like humans, your bodies are becoming someone new entirely using the same genetic makeup.”

“You’ve lost me,” he said, far too easily feeding off her concerned behavior.

Liz looked at him and grabbed his hands in hers, trying her best to be confident and strong. He didn’t like that. He just got her back. She was done having to be strong for him. He didn’t like it one bit.

“It means… you might not be Max much longer.”

And what the hell was he supposed to say to that?

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
